Properly marking off a roof is no easy task. It is important for roofers to determine the correct amount of reveal space and that they stay consistent to these measurements. If errors are made during this process shingles may be laid unevenly. This is a costly and time consuming mistake that no professional roofer, nor homeowner, wants to deal with. Many roofers lay chalk lines on a 5½″ reveal but this can become confusing after 99″ when using a standard 100″ tape measure. It's possible to increase the reveal, which would require the use of fewer materials however measuring for this can be a challenge.
It is an object of the invention to provide a roof measuring device that allows roofers to quickly and consistently measure roofs for the installation of shingles.
It is an object of the invention to provide a roof measuring device that saves a user time because it helps to calculate proper spacing intervals on a roofing surface.
It is an object of the invention to provide a plurality of marks that are predetermined and easy to read eliminating confusion between crewmembers.
What is really needed is a roof measuring device that allows roofers to quickly and consistently measure roofs for the installation of shingles that saves a user time because it helps to calculate proper spacing intervals on a roofing surface that are predetermined and easy to read eliminating confusion between crewmembers.